


His Special One

by LynFraser09



Series: For Evermore [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: The ballroom, it seemed, was consistently a place where his life would change forever. A post-curse fluff piece.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet work to add to the collection. I think one could say I definitely have a sweet tooth! I will continue to write for these two for as long as ideas keep coming to me for they have stolen my heart and ran away with it! If there is anything you would like to see, please let me know in the comments and I will do my best to write it. This is part of a series entitled 'For Evermore' which is a collection of separate, but connected, stories proceeding in chronological order through Adam and Belle's life. Each story can be read on on its own but it is recommended to read them all.

* * *

 

_ "Look for a sign that enhances chances _

_ She’ll be his Special One" _

 

* * *

 

  
  


Adam stood on top of the grand staircase that led down into the ballroom. 

 

It had seemed a lifetime ago that he had danced with Belle in that very room yet the memory remained clear as day. 

 

He remembered his panic as the staff worked to make him presentable for such a dance and debating with himself whether he had made a horrible mistake asking her to dance. 

 

He had felt foolish in clothing he had not worn since before the curse. It was an outfit made for a prince, not for a beast. 

 

He remembered his heart racing as Lumiere practically forced him into the ballroom.

 

Then how his breath had been stolen as Belle appeared opposite of him, glowing in warm yellow. 

 

He remembered having to concentrate on every step just to walk down the steps to meet her and how he was completely stunned that she was actually  _ smiling  _ at him. 

 

A soft blush coated her cheeks as she placed her hand onto his arm and they descended the rest of the way into the ballroom. 

 

He imagined the ballroom must have been beautiful but all he could see was her. 

 

He had kept wondering when Belle would change her mind. When he touched her hand? When he held her waist? When would she decide that she was far too close to him? 

 

To his surprise and delight as they danced across the ballroom to a beautiful melody Cadenza had composed, she did not pull away but moved closer. Touched his head, his back, his arms, did not flinch as he dared to lift her into a spin. 

 

She remained confident and trusting and he had been blown away. 

 

It was that that almost led him to confess his true feelings for her before things had gone terribly awry. 

 

It had been undoubtedly one of the most romantic moments of his life. Only succeeded by the moment just hours later where their love had broken his curse and he was human again and knew in fact that Belle truly loved him in return. 

 

That had been three weeks ago and between trying to restore the castle to working and living order and trying to become reacclimated to his life as a prince he hardly had anytime alone with Belle. 

 

It was finally one of those rare quiet evenings where he could. However, as he searched his expansive home she was nowhere to be found. 

 

Eventually Mrs. Potts informed him she had been seen wandering off in the direction of the ballroom which led him there. 

 

He could see her through the open doors on the balcony. 

 

A smile crossed his lips at the very sight of her, his heart racing in anticipation of finally being able to alone with her. 

 

He practically flew down the grand staircase and crossed the ballroom only to pause at the open doors. 

 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She leaned up against the balcony, her eyes closed with her head tilted up, a small, serene smile on her lips and a gentle summer breeze tussled her loose, brown hair around her shoulders. 

 

She looked so peaceful that he didn't wish to disturb her. He took in the sight of her for another long few moments before turning his gaze out to the sky. 

 

The sun was just beginning to set casting a warm glow of orange and pink across the land. 

 

“Are you going to stand there all night or will you be joining me?”

 

His attention was drawn back to Belle st the sound of her voice. She had not opened her eyes but her smile had widened. 

 

He smiled and crossed the remaining distance between them to stand beside her. 

 

“I did not wish to disturb you.”

 

Her eyes opened and she turned her head towards him, officially greeting him with a warm smile. “You aren't.” She assured. 

 

He moved in closer so their arms brushed and she leaned in towards him. 

 

They shared a loving smile, holding each other's gaze before Belle turned her head forward. 

 

“It's so beautiful.” She whispered in awe. 

 

He managed to tear his eyes away from her to follow her gaze. 

 

“It certainly is.” He agreed, in a state of his own awe. 

 

Belle peered at him curiously, her lips twitching in a smirk. “You say that as if you've never seen it before.”

 

“I haven't.” He answered simply and then turned to her with a soft smile. “Not really. It's true I have lived here nearly my entire life but back then I certainly did not stop to think or care about nature's beauty.” His brow furrowed as his smile fell. “My mother appreciated things such as these. She designed the gardens, you know. She used to take me out very frequently before she fell ill. After she passed...my father did not care to bother with such simple frivolities. They maintained the gardens in her memory but only because Cogsworth and the others took it upon themselves to do so. My father did not stop them but he did not encourage it either and had it been left to his decision he just would have let it all wither away.” 

 

Belle frowned deeply and slid her hand over to take his. 

 

As he met Belle’s sympathetic  gaze, he realized with a small pang that that was the first time he had openly talked about his parents with her. 

 

He knew she knew about the kindness of his mother and her passing and the wickedness of his father due to the staff but he had never spoken of them himself. 

 

It felt odd at first, being so vulnerable in front of her, for he had never been vulnerable in front of anybody in his life. Then he relaxed against her comforting touch and lost himself to her sweet brown eyes. Belle had seen him at his worst, had taken his cold heart and warmed it, and she held such a profound love for him, he knew his heart was safe with her. She had also shared with him the loss of her own mother. It was a shared loss between them. 

 

He curled his hand around hers and drew himself in closer to her. 

 

“Now that I've opened my eyes and my heart I can finally see what she saw. The beauty of this country...our land, our home.” He shook his head slowly. “The great walls of Versailles are nothing compared to this.” 

 

Belle smiled softly and looked back out across the landscape. The sun continued to dip lower over the horizon sending the French countryside into nightfall. 

 

“I think your mother would have been very proud of the man you have become.”

 

Belle’s kind voice and quiet words went straight to his heart. 

 

Not long after her passing, he pushed all thoughts of his mother aside for it had been too painful and his father scolded him for being so emotional. 

 

Those same emotions rose up in him now and caused a tightening in his chest and a thickness in his throat. 

 

Once he started becoming self aware of how selfish and cold hearted he had become, a near mirror image of his father, shame and guilt flooded him whenever he thought of his mother. 

 

He was someone completely different just a few months ago, he wasn’t even  _ human _ and he doubted she'd be proud of him, which only caused his self hatred to fester. He knew his actions would disappoint the one person who had truly loved him. 

 

Belle had come into his life like a light and had inspired him to become the man his mother would have wanted him to be. 

 

He still felt shame when he thought of the years he wasted as a spoiled prince but for the first time finally began to feel that maybe he had become someone to be proud of.

 

“One can only hope.” He answered quietly. 

 

“I know I certainly am.” She turned to him and their eyes met and she smiled. “I do not wish to speak on behalf of everyone else here but I believe they are too.” 

 

His throat tightened again as he thought of his ever faithful staff. He knew they had always done their duty to him as his servants, taking his commands without fuss. Only recently had he realized how much they actually cared for him. He wouldn't have blamed them had they wanted to leave after the spell was broken but they all decided to stay. 

 

He dared not think of his servants as anything but servants before the curse. 

 

_ Old friend  _ he had called Lumiere once the curse had been lifted, overjoyed to see him, them all, human again. Those words had never been more true. Lumiere had always been there, remaining faithful even in the dark days of the curse, and now  _ truly _ was a friend. 

 

He was lively with spirit and he found they got along quite well. 

 

Cogsworth remained ever the advisor he had been. Except now, Adam was willing to listen to the advice the older man had to give. 

 

And dear Mrs. Potts...the sweet woman had always taken care of him as a child and even now was quick to attend to him, not out of duty to her prince, but out of her deep affection for him. 

 

There was a softness and love in her eyes that simply could not be faked. 

 

Deprived of words and filled with emotion, Adam simply drew Belle closer to him and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Thank you.” He finally murmured against her hair. 

 

She smiled up at him as she slipped her arm around his middle, giving a gentle squeeze. 

 

Her attention was then pulled back to the setting sun but his attention remained fully on her. 

 

The angle of the sun reflected a soft glow off her pale face, enhancing her already beautiful features. 

 

She was simply breathtaking and he would never tire of being in her presence. 

 

He was suddenly struck with the memory of the first time they had stood there together. 

 

He had been awestruck by her beauty then too and fraught with nerves as he contemplated his feelings for her and how admitting them, or not, would change the course of his life forever.

 

Feelings that were as clear to him now as hers were for him but needing to voice them anyway. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

They were words he had said more times in the last few weeks than he ever had before in his life. Words he had not said to anyone since his mother passed. Words now that belonged only to the woman beside him. 

 

Her face lit up in a smile as she turned her head to look at him. 

 

“And I, you.” She hummed and he could feel the bright smile that spread across his face. 

 

It was knowledge that was so uncertain that night but was certain now in the shine of her eyes. 

 

“Do you know I was going to tell you that night?”

 

Belle’s head twitched, her brow furrowing in adorable curiosity. 

 

He cleared his throat and smiled a little sheepishly. “That night we last stood here together.”

 

Belle’s eyes widened and then softened in realization and a delightful blush tinted her cheeks. “You were going to tell me you loved me?”

 

He could feel his own cheeks burning now as he nodded. “Yes I...I knew the last petal was due to fall very soon and I was running out of time. You were my only hope. I knew I had fallen in love with you but I wasn't sure if you returned my affections.”

 

Belle suddenly frowned. “You never said…” She shook her head. “You knew you needed me to break your curse and you never told me.”

 

He smiled softly as he reached up to brush a strand of her her hair away, blown into her face by the gentle summer breeze. 

 

“Your love was not something that could be forced, Belle. If we had told you...it wouldn't have been true. You had to learn to love me of your own will.”

 

Belle blinked up at him, emotion pooling in her soft brown eyes. “Still you let me go.” She whispered. “Your very last hope and you let me go.” 

 

He nodded quietly  his smile dimming at the memory. 

 

She let out a breath and brought her hand to his cheek, tilting his head so their eyes met. “That alone speaks more to your love than any words could ever dare to.” She paused a moment and softly bit her lip. “I suppose it does not matter now and it does not good to dwell on the  _ what ifs _ but….had you told me that night...I would have told you as well.”

 

His heart leapt at the revelation. Of course it should not have come as a surprise, after all it was the very same night that Belle's love had broken the curse but to know as they stood there, that she had felt the same for him at a time when he was so uncertain  it warmed his heart. 

 

“Truly?”

 

She nodded with a smile. “Yes. I had already known for sometime that I held some sort of affection for you but it was our dance that truly made me realize how deep those affections ran.” She caressed her thumb against his cheek and he smiled as he leaned into her touch. 

 

His hand moved to capture hers and he brought her palm to his lips and laid a gentle kiss. 

 

He clasped their hands together as he brought them down to rest between them as he turned his head towards the ballroom and saw Belle do the same. 

 

A small smile crossed both of their lips as they remembered their dance. 

 

Feeling the sudden need to have her in his arms again he quickly turned back to her. “Would you care for a dance?”

 

Her brow lifted, her lips twitching at the corners. “What, now?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically, a smile spreading across his face. “Yes, now.”

 

She glanced between him and the dimly lit ballroom. “There is no music.” 

 

“We do not need music.” 

 

She let out a laugh as he suddenly gripped her hand tight and led her into the ballroom. 

 

She practically pranced along the floor as he pulled her towards the center of the room. 

 

“I know I am not the expert on dancing but I do believe music is a rather important element.” She told him in amusement and let out a small squeal of delight as his arm slid around her waist as they stopped and he pulled her against him, beaming down at her. 

 

“I refute that argument, dear mademoiselle. There is you and there is me and there is a beautiful room to dance in. As far as I am concerned that is all that matters.”

 

She giggled quietly, clearly amused by his sudden excitement and her arms wound around his neck. 

 

All the nerves he had felt during that first dance was gone now, replaced only with love and joy. 

 

“What on earth has gotten into you tonight?” She asked, smiling up at him in wonder. 

 

He smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling in delight. “I am just happy. Am I not allowed to be happy when I am with the one I love? Am I not allowed to want to share the intimacy of a dance alone with the woman who has stolen my heart?”

 

Belle's eyes lit up, her smile widening. “You are most certainly allowed that.” She said a little breathlessly. 

 

He leaned in to press a sweet kiss to her lips, tightening his hold around her waist as he dipped her slightly backwards.

 

She sighed against his mouth, melting into his arms. 

 

As he brought them back upwards, his hand slid across her back, then moved back to her hip to rest there for another moment before he finally released her as he took a step away. 

 

Belle let out a breath, her eyes opened and she blinked at him, a little dazed and then a lazy, happy smile crossed her lips. 

 

He smiled warmly and then lowered into a low bow. As he lifted, Belle bowed into a courtesy, keeping her eyes on him and his heart fluttered at the familiarity of the scene. 

 

He lightly cleared his throat and extended out his hand. “My lady?”

 

Belle smiled and softly placed her hand into his. “My prince.”

 

He paused only a moment to glance at their entwined hands, human skin on human skin and his heart swelled in his chest. 

 

His heart raced in anticipation as he slowly drew her in closer to him, his other hand moving to her hip as hers moved to his shoulder. 

 

It all felt so similar yet completely different. He could hold her close without fear of crushing her. He could hold her hand without fear of scratching her. His difference in height and body structure allowed him to be intimately closer and feel the warmth of her body radiating against his. 

 

Their eyes remained locked on each other but they remained still and as an awkward silence fell over them as they posed ready to dance with no music, Belle bit her lip, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

 

“Again...I am no expert at dancing but I do believe it generally requires at least some movement.” 

 

His eyes narrowed playfully and a smirk tugged at his lips. “Yes.” He agreed curtly and she giggled quietly. He cleared his throat and lifted his brow. “On my count, then?” 

 

He tightened his grip on her, then she on him and she nodded, awaiting. His lips formed the numbers, the words barely leaving his mouth and he nodded on the upbeat after the fourth count and led them into a dance. 

 

They took a few synchronous steps across the ballroom before Belle erupted in another fit of giggles, ducking her head as she followed his lead. 

 

He lifted his brow but could not keep the smile off his face. “Is there something amusing?” 

 

She glanced back up at him, eyes dancing in amusement. “This is rather silly, isn’t it? The silence is near deafening.” 

 

She let out a small grunt as he pulled her closer so their hips were now pressed together. She stumbled once over her footing as she tried to adjust to the new position but quickly regained her composure. 

 

“I find I am rather enjoying myself.” He told her matter of factly as he turned them into a fast, quick spin. She gripped him tighter until they had regained normal rhythm, taking calculated steps all across the ballroom. 

 

“However, if you insist on music…” He trailed off and she lifted her brow expectantly. 

 

He gave her a charming smile and cleared his throat before he started to hum. He could see the recognition almost instantly on her face - the same song they had danced to that night. A song that Cadenza had arranged solely for that occasion. (He knew because he had asked him later on.  _ “A special night deserved a truly special song.” _ The musician had told him. A song... _ their  _ song.) 

 

A smile lit up her face and she relaxed into his hold. 

 

He led her across the ballroom, slowing down their pace to be in time with the song. As they moved he had become so entranced with Belle that he hardly even realized he was humming anymore, his own voice seemed to fade in his ears as he was taken back to that enchanting night. 

 

“Why, Adam…” Belle breathed, a dreamy smile on her lips. “I did not know you could sing.” 

 

A low chuckle interrupted his humming and he smiled. “I would hardly call this  _ singing. _ ” He paused only for a moment to twirl her out and then back into his arms so her back was pressed against his chest. 

 

His arms wrapped around her middle and she leaned back against his chest, smiling as he pressed a nuzzling kiss to her cheek. Then he took her by the hand and twirled her around to face him again and they shared a smile before they resumed their previous steps.

 

“I suppose I can sing.” He continued and she smiled up at him in interest. “I was forced to take lessons as a child...didn’t much care for it then.” 

 

Her brow twitched as she smirked. “All as part of your expensive education?” 

 

He chuckled. “Indeed. Monsieur Cadenza was my tutor. I am sure he could tell you how difficult it had been to have me sit still and then not only listen to him but to repeat what I had learned.”

 

Belle let out a small giggle, holding back a wide smile. “Yes, your um..your staff has been particularly enlightening about your youth.”

 

His eyes widened, his heart dropping into his stomach as he feared what horrible stories they had told her, for he knew they had witnessed nearly everything he had done and said over the years .

 

He relaxed a moment later, seeing only fond amusement in her eyes and a small smile twitched at his lips. 

 

Then he groaned dramatically, tilting his head back. “Oh I can only imagine what they must have told you. I shall have to have a word with them about sharing my torrid past.” He threatened half heartedly. 

 

“Don't you dare.” She laughed and the smile finally broke across her face. “Please do not be angry with them, Adam. It was I who asked and I have loved hearing about you. I know you're a prince, your upbringing may have been different from mine but it's not surprising.”

 

A half hearted smile tugged at his lips. “I am not angry with them. Recollections of my carefree boyhood do not bother me.”

 

It was the years as he grew into a man that shamed him. 

 

He only let himself dwell on those memories for a moment. Those days were gone and behind him, he had moved on, become a better man and he would not sully the romance of the evening with Belle by thinking about it any longer. 

 

He forced a larger smile to his face, one that quickly became genuine and soft the longer he gazed down at Belles sweet, loving expression. 

 

“I shall just also have to ask your father for stories from your childhood.”

 

Belle laughed and the sound sent flutters to his heart. “Oh, be my guest! I assure you I am not as interesting. Most days were spent with my nose in a book.”

 

“That is very interesting.” He said. Truthfully, anything he could learn about Belle would be interesting. 

 

She raised her brow skeptically and he smirked. “Of course, as long as the book was not  _ Romeo and Juliet. _ ”

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as he grinned at her. 

 

She raised a single brow, defiantly. “It was, in fact and if you are going to love me, you will have to accept that.”

 

He let out a dramatic sigh but the smile remained on his lips.  “Ah, the perils of love.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head with a small smile. 

 

He chuckled and then drew back, stretching their arms between them and she did the same. 

 

As they moved back in, he raised her hands to his lips, pressing an affections kiss to the back of both her hands and her face softened in a warm smile. 

 

As they once again fell into silence, simply getting lost in each other’s eyes and their graceful movements across the floor, Adam began to hum again. 

 

Belle’s smile was instantaneous, her eyes softening as she inclined her head just simply taking it in. 

 

They continued to sway and twirl across the room all in time to Adam’s deep yet smooth and soft vocals. 

 

Soon enough he had become so swept away by their constant, fluid motions and the ever present feel of her against him, his humming faded away and they were once again left in a dim and silent ballroom. 

 

This time neither of them cared, being too involved in each other to notice. 

 

He led her with all the expertise of the very many dances he had held over the years. There had been dozens, hundreds perhaps, of women who had danced in his arms on this very floor...but only one who mattered now and the only one he ever would dance with for the rest of his days. 

 

Without even realizing it they had started to mirror their dance from that night, following the steps as if they were laid out in front of them. 

 

Slowly, his arm drifted lower around her waist until he had a firm grip around her. Then nearly effortlessly he lifted her off the ground, holding her tight to his side as he twirled them around. 

 

Their eyes connected and his breath was stolen for the hundredth time. Belle’s expressive brown eyes pierced into his very soul. 

 

It had been a particularly easier move to make when he was a beast but Belle still felt weightless in his arms and enjoyed the direct contact, the heat of her body pressed against his own, much more as a human. 

 

He gracefully placed her back onto her feet and immediately they were once again moving across the floor in synchronous rhythm. 

 

They made one more circuit around the ballroom and then Adam twirled her out to one side, brought her back to him, secured his arms around her for a lingering moment then twirled her out to the other side and then brought her back to him. 

 

He knew their dance would be ending soon and one thing had become abundantly clear. He never wanted it to end. 

 

He had come to find her with a specific purpose in mind. One he had forgotten momentarily as he became distracted by her beauty, the sunset and their spontaneous dance. 

 

Now that purpose had suddenly come back to him and his heart leapt and raced inside his chest. 

 

He held her tightly to him and they swayed together to nonexistent music for another few lingering seconds, both holding onto the moment for as long as they could. 

 

Then with one final twirl he turned her to face him and their eyes met and they shared a smile. Then Adam first bowed his head and waited for Belle to do the same. Then he brought her hand to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles as he slowly lowered himself to one knee. 

 

His heart was pounding rapidly and he closed his eyes tightly, fighting against the sudden swell of nerves that churned his stomach. He kept his lips hovering over her hand and knew Belle could no doubt feel his breath, hot and heavy against her skin. 

 

He slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze and found her staring down at him in curiosity, a small little smile on her lips. 

 

He swallowed thickly and inhaled deeply as he remained on his position on the floor. “Belle…” 

 

Her brow twitched as his voice shook and he cleared his throat, tightening his jaw to compose himself. 

 

However as he stared up at her, with her bright, wide, brown eyes, and her face glowing in the candlelight he found himself utterly speechless. 

 

It was something he had been going over in his head for days yet he simply could not get the words out. 

 

How could simple words ever express the amount of love he held for her? How could he express the very desires of his heart to her without looking like a complete fool? 

 

“Every day I find myself in complete awe of you…” He started quietly and Belle’s eyes widened further but a small, watery smile tugged at her lips. “Your strength, your courage, your heart, your brain, your beauty...you are...completely astounding to me. Most of all, I am astounded that you have chosen to love me for with all the horrors of my past I have never done anything to deserve your presence in my life.” 

 

“Adam…” She whispered and he silenced her with a quick shake of his head. 

 

She pressed her lips together quietly, her eyes already starting to brim with tears. 

 

“Yet I will be forever grateful that you are here.” A smile broke across his lips as his bright blue eyes shined brightly up at her. “You have saved me in every way possible. You brought me back from death and warmed my cold, hardened heart. You inspire me to be the best man I can possibly be. These last several weeks with you have been the happiest of my life. I know there will be trials to face in the future but I would love nothing more than to face those trials together, with you by my side. I truly cannot imagine my life without you in it and I never want to live a life without you in it. Will you do me the greatest honor and joy and let me live forever with you?” He inhaled deeply, his body trembling. “Will you marry me?” 

 

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at him in silent stunned awe. 

 

A smile slowly spread across her lips as she slowly lowered herself to the ground to be at eye level with him. 

 

Then she lifted her free hand to his cheek, looking deep into his hopeful, hesitant eyes, mirroring her actions of the night of his transformation. 

 

The same overwhelming love filled him as he gazed back at her, holding his breath, awaiting her response. 

 

“Yes.” She whispered, a bright smile blossoming on her face and before he even had a chance to process, she grabbed his face in both her hands and brought herself up to kiss him. 

 

His hands flew to her waist and he remained still as he processed what happened. 

 

Then a flood of joy and love surged through him as he finally registered her words and her actions. 

 

Without breaking their kiss, he slowly started to rise to his feet, pulling her along with him. 

 

Her arms wound tight around his neck, pressing their chests together. His arms completely surrounded her thin waist and he grinned against her mouth as he lifted her feet off the ground. 

 

She let out a small squeal of delighted laughter and his joyous laughter joined hers in between sweet, loving kisses.

 

“Yes, Adam.” She whispered again with a grin, after breaking the kiss, pressing her forehead intimately to his. “I would love nothing more than to marry you.”

 

He set her back onto the ground and she tilted her head back to meet his eyes. He thought his heart may very well burst with joy. 

 

He thanked the Lord in Heaven every day for bringing her into his life and thanked Him again a thousand times over that she would not only agree, but love him enough to marry him. He knew very well Belle was not one to marry for riches or title. Belle could not have cared less that he was a prince. Her heart was full of love for him, love he perhaps did not deserve, but love she gave him all the same. Love that shone bright in her eyes as she grinned up at him. 

 

His own happiness must have shown on his face, he knew he was smiling like a damn fool but nothing mattered except for Belle. His future wife. 

 

With that thrilling thought, he leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Belle smiled against his mouth and thread her fingers through his loose hair. 

 

“I am so relieved.” He whispered to her once they parted and Belle lifted her eyes to his in surprise. 

 

“Did you honestly believe I’d ever reject you?” 

 

His lips twitched in a small, hesitant smile. 

 

“Oh Adam…” she breathed and gave him a warm, loving smile as she moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. “Never doubt my love for you. It is unlike anything I have ever felt and doubt will ever feel again for another. You speak of how I changed your life...well you have also changed mine.” 

 

“That was the cause of my doubt, you see.” He said and her brow twitched in confusion. He let out a soft little sigh. “I know that you are unaccustomed to this way of life. The life of glittering royalty...of being a princess…” He raised his brow pointedly and her own eyes widened as she seemed to realize her soon-to-be title. “I know you agreed to stay and live here with me but marrying into my life is something else entirely. Something I was not sure you would be prepared for or even want.” 

 

Belle’s eyes crinkled for a second but then smoothed out with a soft smile. “Perhaps I am not completely prepared for what is to come but I am more than willing to accept anything that should. Within reason, of course...I wish to spend my life with you, Adam. I love you and all that you are. In truth I have never felt more comfortable or at home than when I am here. If marrying you and becoming your wife means I am to be a...a princess than a princess I shall be.” She raised a brow, teasingly. “I just hope I do not become a shiny trinket on your arm.” 

 

His eyes widened in horror and guilt and shame formed a hard knot in his gut at the thought of what he used to be. How he used to treat the hordes of women that paraded through the castle walls, how they were nothing but decorations on his arm. The thought of using Belle in that way repulsed him. 

 

“Never.” He vowed almost harshly. “Let that beautiful mind fall to waste? I would sooner die.” 

 

She blinked up at him but a smile crossed her lips. “That is a tad dramatic but I appreciate it all the same.” She ran her thumb along his cheekbone, smoothing out the sudden tension. “I was teasing you, Adam...I know you would never treat me in that way. I would never have agreed to marry you if I had any such doubt.” 

 

He released the tension from his body but the frown still remained on his lips and he swallowed thickly. “I was that man once, Belle, not so long ago.” 

 

“I know.” She said quietly. “But you aren’t now…you’re a  _ good _ man, Adam. I don’t care about the actions of the man you used to be. I care about who you are now...who you have proven to me that you are. The man who has such a deep love and respect for literature. The man who took me to see my childhood home. The man who let me go, sacrificing his own happiness, to save my father’s life. The man who spent hours talking to his people after he had just risen from the dead! The man who started making amends for all his past mistakes as soon as he was able and has never stopped for a moment to even realize the amount of good he has done in such a short time and how happy he is making people. How happy he has made me. That man is the man I love and that man is who I will gladly take as my husband.” A beautiful smile spread across her lips as she looked intently into his eyes. “And incase I have not made it clear enough, that man is you, my dear Adam.” 

 

Tears burned at the back of his eyes and he could do nothing but stare in awe at the remarkable woman before him. He thought his love for her could not possibly grow anymore and he was happily proved wrong. 

 

“I love you.” His voice broke as he spoke the words from the depth of his heart and her echoing smile sent his heart soaring. 

 

“I love you.” She slid her hand back into his hair and then leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

After a few seconds, Belle pulled away in giddy laughter. 

 

The sound put a smile on his face and as he opened his eyes to look at her, as their eyes met, she giggled again, biting her lip as she turned away. 

 

“What?” He laughed in faint amusement. “What is it?” 

 

She pressed her lips together, trying to hide a smile and a soft blush coated her cheeks. “It’s nothing.” 

 

He lifted his brow inquisitively. “Keeping secrets from your husband already?” 

 

She gave him a knowing look and slid her hands down to rest on his chest, patting it lightly. “You are not yet my husband. I think I am allowed a few little secrets of my own.” 

 

He did not argue but kept an unwavering, pleading stare on her. 

 

She smirked and another small little laugh left her lips as she relented. “I was just thinking of how the girls are going to react when we tell them.” 

 

“The girls?” 

 

She nodded with a hum. “Plummette and Madame De Garderobe, especially….Mrs. Potts had a say in it as well but not nearly as much.” 

 

His brow pressed together as he narrowed his eyes curiously. “Had a say in what exactly?” 

 

A deeper blush coated her cheeks. “They discussed, to rather some large extent, when they thought you would propose to me.” 

 

His eyes widened and she giggled again. “They discussed it? With  _ you? _ ” 

 

Belle nodded again with a small grin. “Madame de Garderobe was almost thoroughly convinced we were already engaged by the end of the day after the curse was broken.” 

 

He let out a slow breath, attempting to process the revelation. The curse had been broken for  _ three weeks _ and his staff had been discussing  _ with Belle _ his plans of their engagement. Not that he had any real plans back then though he would be lying if he said it had not crossed his mind once or twice. 

 

Well then, in hindsight it was no wonder Belle had seemed more swept away and awestruck by the moment itself than shocked. She had been expecting it for nearly a month. 

 

He shook his head with a small laugh. “Was I truly that predictable?” 

 

Belle lifted her shoulders with a sweet smile. “They aren’t blind, you know. They were here watching us fall in love...they probably knew it before we did. They all knew our engagement was inevitable. It was all just a matter of time before it happened.” 

 

He nodded slowly and his lips twitched up in a small smirk as he suddenly seemed to recall Lumiere giving him some very subtle glances over the last several weeks. Whenever he and Belle were in the same room together, the staff seemed to hold their breath, giving them knowing looks as if waiting for something to happen. 

 

“And did you?” He suddenly prompted and she lifted her brow inquisitively. “Did you know it was inevitable?” 

 

She flushed and smiled as she nodded. “I knew what I felt for you was forever. I certainly hoped you felt the same.” 

 

His heart seemed to skip a beat. “Then I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long for me to work up the nerve.” 

 

She shook her head slowly, her arms once again circling around his neck. He then tightened his grip around her waist in response.

 

“I would have waited forever for you.”

 

The warmth of love swelled in his chest and he smiled before he ducked his head to press a soft, sweet, quick kiss to her mouth. 

 

They shared another loving, giddy smile and then Belle lowered her head to rest on his chest, smiling as she nuzzled him affectionately. 

 

He rested his head gently atop hers, tightening his hold on her. Then Adam slowly, gently began to sway back and forth and Belle closed her eyes, humming at the comforting motion. 

 

“I am afraid I shall have to disappoint your dear lady friends.” He murmured against her hair. “For if they are indeed waiting for an announcement they will have to wait just a little bit longer.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I am not prepared to let you go just yet.” 

 

Her arms tightened around him. “You will never have to let me go again.” 

 

Time seemed to stand still as they swayed in each other’s arms, reveling in love, hope, and the joy of this new adventure in the journey of their lives together.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the continuation of this was a request was a very kind reviewer so I was happy to oblige! I had intended just to add one more chapter but it was getting rather long so I have split it in two...

It seemed fitting that Mrs. Potts was the first to officially know. 

 

They had finally emerged from the ballroom, their hands clasped together tightly between them, unmovable smiles on their faces. 

 

The woman who acted like a loving mother to both of them just so happened to be coming down the corridor having just put Chip to bed. 

 

She paused to greet them with a warm smile and then with one long glance at the master of the house and his lady just seemed to  _ know.  _

 

“Oh.” She whispered, bringing her hands to her mouth, her eyes suddenly brimming with happy tears as the pair of them stared back at her in astonishment. 

 

“Oh it has finally happened, hasn’t it?” Mrs. Potts said in glee and then rushed forward towards them. 

 

Belle let out a small laugh and her eyes widened as Mrs. Potts hugged her. She threw a glance over her shoulder to Adam who was grinning wildly but gave a clueless shrug. 

 

Mrs. Potts then released her and turned towards Adam. Her eyes welled with fresh tears as she took in the sight of the beaming young man that stood before her. 

 

A man who had once been so tormented and lived in misery now shone with radiant joy. 

 

“Dear boy…” Without any hesitation, she reached towards him and Adam swooped down to welcome her embrace. 

 

He was a little stiff in her arms, still unaccustomed to being so affectionate with the staff, who more and more these days were so much more like family. 

 

Mrs. Potts squeezed him gently, holding onto him for a few lingering moments before she slowly pulled away only then to gently cradle his face in her hands. 

 

His wide, surprised blue eyes met hers but he didn't pull away. 

 

She gave him a loving smile. “I am so very happy for you.” 

 

Her voice was thick with honest emotion and his features relaxed into a small smile. 

 

Then he cleared his throat and finally pulled out of her touch, instead reaching to take her hand in his.

 

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it as she then turned to Belle. “The both of you.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Potts.” Adam said kindly and Belle beamed with a smile. 

 

“However did you guess?” She wondered. 

 

Mrs Potts laughed jovially. “Oh dearie, I was one a young bride myself not so long ago. I remember the feeling well and I know the look. You both have been so radiantly happy the past several weeks but tonight you are glowing!” 

 

A soft blush coated Belles cheeks and her smile widened as she glanced at Adam, whose smile was just as wide. 

 

“We all knew it was only a matter of time.” Mrs Potts told them sweetly. “We have been on the watch for this very look so it was not very difficult to guess at all.”

 

Belle smirked knowingly at Adam and he slowly shook his head with a smirk of his own. 

 

“Oh this is wonderful!” Mrs Potts gushed, watching their exchange and Belle laughed happily, turning back to her. 

 

Belle gravitated back to Adam's side to once again secure his hand in hers and beaming smiles returned to their faces as they gazed at one another. 

 

“Oh but look at me interrupting.” Mrs. Potts shook her head and took a polite step away. “You two probably wish to be alone.”

 

Belle shook her head as they both looked to her. 

 

“Don't be silly, of course you aren't interrupting.”

 

“We were just taking a stroll through the castle.” Adam confirmed. 

 

Mrs. Potts waved her hands. “As a recently engaged couple.” She said pointedly.

 

“I assure you Mrs. Potts, had we desired to be alone we would have been elsewhere.” Adam told her, a smile returning to his lips at the thought of the time they had just spent in each other's arms in the ballroom. 

 

Mrs. Potts nodded, a small warm smile on her lips. “All the same...I shall leave you two be.”

 

She let out a small squeak of delight. “A royal wedding!” She said clapping her hands together in front of her chest. “Oh how exciting!” She turned and only got a few steps down the hall before Adam called to her. 

 

She paused and turned back around expectantly. “Yes, dear?”

 

“Do you know perhaps if the others are still awake?”

 

Belle glanced up at him curiously as Mrs. Potts nodded slowly in thought. “I believe they are yes.”

 

“Splendid.” Adam smiled. “If you wouldn't mind would you gather everyone you can find in the sitting room?” He glanced quickly down to Belle with a smile. “I should like to make a formal announcement.”

 

Belle raised her brow with a smile. 

 

Mrs. Potts smiled brightly. “Oh, at once sir!” 

 

With a happy flourish she turned and bustled away down the hall. 

 

“You wish to tell them now?” Belle asked.

 

Adam nodded with a small smile. “Now that someone knows I know the news will not last in silence through the night. I would prefer to tell them ourselves than have it spread through rumor. They are our friends, they deserve to hear it from our lips alone.”

 

Belle nodded with a smile. “Yes. I agree.” She let out a small laugh. “Oh to see the looks on their faces!”

 

Adam chuckled quietly and released her hand to slip his arm around her middle. “I do believe you were right...they have all been planning our engagement longer than we have.”

 

Her smile widened. “I think it's sweet.” She glanced down the hall where Mrs. Potts had disappeared. “I do love that she was the first to know.”

 

Adam hummed in agreement. “Yes. Although...she was the first to know that you had accepted, she was not the first to know that it would undoubtedly happen tonight.”

 

Belle blinked up at him in wonder. “Oh? Who was the first?”

 

Adam looked down at her with a warm smile. “Your father in fact.”

 

Her eyes widened. “My father?” She breathed. 

 

He nodded. “Yes I...met with him in the gardens earlier this afternoon and asked for his blessing.” Her eyes widened further and glossed over with emotion. 

 

“We both agreed that the decision would be yours and yours alone but I knew gaining his approval would mean much to you. He was more than happy to give it to us. Your father is a remarkable man, Belle, truly.”

 

Belle let out a slow breath and a smile crossed her lips. “So are you.” She breathed in awe. “The fact that you considered my feelings in everything…”

 

“It was your deep love for your father that led us to meet.” He said. “I certainly could not proceed with my plans without at least having asked him. Even if he had said no I probably would have done some very shameful groveling until he changed his mind.”

 

She brought her hand to his face, smiling lovingly. “Do you hear yourself, Adam? How can you ever think you are still such a cold hearted man if you not only consider my feelings but my father's?” 

 

He smiled, lifted his hand to hers and then brought it down to kiss the back of her hand softly. “It is my love for you that keeps me so humble.”

 

They shared a sweet, loving smile and then leaned in for a short kiss.

 

Belle bit her lip softly, keeping her eyes on his for a few lingering moments and then glanced down the hall towards the guest wing.

 

“I think I should perhaps go to him and tell him the good news.”

 

Adam nodded with a small smile. “I thought perhaps you would.” 

 

She glanced back at him with a smile. “It will only be a few minutes. Should I meet you in the sitting room with the others?”

 

Adam pondered this for a moment and then a sudden thought occurred to him. “No when you have finished with your father come and meet me in the west wing.”

 

Her brow lifted inquisitively. “The West Wing? You do recall you have asked Mrs. Potts to gather everyone and they will be waiting for us?”

 

He chuckled deeply. “Yes, I recall. It will only take a few moments but it is important.” 

 

Her eyes narrowed curiously and he simply grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “The West Wing.” He repeated and then squeezed her hands before turning to head in that direction. 

 

She hummed thoughtfully as she watched him go. He paused at the end of the corridor, turning to smile at her once more before disappearing around the corner.

 

A smile blossomed across her lips and then she turned and headed in the direction of the guest suites. 

 

She buzzed with sheer giddiness as she made her way through the familiar halls. 

 

It was a place that had become home so quickly and she grinned knowing it would now be forever. 

 

She had once promised to stay there forever to save her father, now she chose forever for an entirely different and exhilarating reason. 

 

She had never imagined herself to be the Lady of a house and certainly not one so grand. She always wanted more than to just stay in her small cottage but only for adventures sake. The last month had been three grandest adventure of her life thus far and she knew now her possibilities for the future were near endless. She would have a husband, one who did not wish to smother her and make her a simple house wife but who encouraged and shared her adventurous spirit. 

 

She could not help the small bubble of excited laughter that escaped her lips as she turned down the corridor towards the guest wing. 

 

Her excitement gave way to nerves as she came to stand in front of her father's door. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, Adam had already told her her father approved of their engagement, bless him. 

 

Perhaps it was the knowledge that her life really would be changing forever now that she was engaged. It would not be just her and her father. She had Adam and a new life, a new home, one that her father made clear he did not wish to become an official part of. Villeneuve was not so far a journey, especially on horseback and she had spent the last month living without him in the castle but her heart ached a little at not being so close to him anymore. 

 

With a deep breath, she pushed down her nerves and returned the smile to her face before she knocked on the door. 

 

The noise on the large doors seemed to echo loudly in the quiet halls. “Papa?” She called through the doors, hoping she didn't wake him. 

 

She heard a shuffling come from the other side and then the door was pulled open.

 

She wasn't entirely sure why but her eyes filled with tears the moment she laid eyes on him. 

 

Maurice frowned in concern at his misty-eyed daughter. “Belle? Is everything alright?”

 

He gently reached out for her and she lightly grabbed a hold of his arm and a radiant smile crossed her lips. “Oh yes, Papa everything is wonderful!”

 

Maurice’s face softened in realization, really taking in her expression. “Oh...he has asked you, hasn't he?”

 

Belle nodded quickly and a tear rolled down her cheek. She let out a quick breath as he lifted his hand to gently wipe it away, giving her a small smile. 

 

“And I take it that you have accepted?”

 

Belle nodded again, her smile widening but finding it hard to speak past the sudden swell of emotion that clogged her throat. 

 

Maurice took both her hands in his and gave a gentle squeeze, looking into her eyes. 

 

“I knew you would.”

 

Belle let out a small laugh and swallowed thickly. Then she quickly moved, throwing her arms around his neck. 

 

Maurices arms surrounded her and gently held her to him. “Oh my darling, Belle.” He murmured affectionately into her hair. 

 

Belle smiled, closing her eyes tightly as she clung to her father. 

 

“This is happy news.” Maurice said as they pulled out of their embrace and he held her gently by the shoulders and Belle nodded in agreement. 

 

She sniffled quietly with a smile. “Adam told me that he came to speak with you.” 

 

Maurice nodded as he ushered them both into the room. “Yes - he is quite the respectable young man. I told him that I was surprised he even came to me at all - I supposed I  had already assumed you were already engaged.” 

 

Belle’s eyes widened. “Papa,” She gasped quietly, “I would never have done so without telling you.” 

 

Maurice smiled slightly. “Well that is a comfort.” He chuckled, patting her hands lightly and she gave him a look. 

 

“Nonetheless...he was...he  _ is  _ a prince. Princes are well known to take whichever woman they so desire.” 

 

Belle frowned deeply recalling Adam’s worry about his past behaviors. “Adam would never force me to marry him.” 

 

Maurice squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I know that. Or rather I should say, I know that now.” He let out a quiet sigh. “I am your father, Belle and you know I love you so and my, well, our first meeting with him left not so quite the good impression. After the curse was broken and I learned the beast had been a man...his reputation as such a man did not much ease my worries. I could see that you loved him, however and though I may not have known the man he is, I trusted that you did. By coming to me and seeking my approval on a marriage that his title and your love would grant him, he proved to me what sort of a man he truly is.”

 

Belle rolled her eyes with a lazy smile. “His title means little to me. If he acted anything like the man he used to be I wouldn’t go near him and I certainly would not marry him, prince or no.” 

 

Maurice smiled and chuckled. “I know that and that is precisely why I gave my blessing.” He lifted his hand to her cheek. “He makes you so wonderfully happy, what more could a father ask for his daughter?”

 

Belle smiled, leaning into his touch a light blush coating her cheeks. 

 

“Thank you, Papa.”

 

They shared another smile, his hand lingering on her cheek for a moment longer before it fell back to his side. 

 

Then he glanced curiously over her shoulder to the open door and empty corridor. “Where is your husband to be?”

 

A radiant smile broke across her lips. “Oh he had something to take care of I believe and I think he knew I wanted to spend a moment alone with you. We shall be meeting in the sitting room shortly to inform the household...you are welcome to join us, of course.”

 

He smiled softly and once again took her hands in his. “I would love nothing more.” 

 

She gave his hands a squeeze. “Then I shall see you there?” she raised her brow inquisitively. “I should probably go and find Adam before the staff becomes too restless waiting for us.” 

 

Maurice nodded. “Yes, I shall see you there.” 

 

Belle smiled and squeezed his hands once more before releasing them and moving back towards the door. “Do you know the way?” She asked, pausing in the doorway. 

 

“Oh.” Maurice blinked, his brow furrowing. “Hm...yes...I think...I believe I will be able to find my way.” 

 

Belle laughed quietly. “Alright. See you soon, then.” 

 

Maurice waved her off with a smile. “Off you go, then, find your prince.” 

 

She laughed again as she shook her head affectionately. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

After she left her father’s room she headed for the west wing to meet Adam. 

 

She paused only for a moment at the base of the stairs, smiling up at the now very familiar wing. 

 

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her the first time she took to those stairs and had led to one of the only times she was ever truly afraid of Adam as the beast. 

 

She knew she had crossed a line, disobeying his orders, but at the time, as his prisoner, she didn’t truly much care about his orders. 

 

The rose had been simply enchanting and now her stomach twisted a little knowing exactly what she could have done by damaging the rose. She almost didn’t blame him for being so angry - that rose held his fate...his very life. His and all the others in the castle. 

 

The wing back then had been dark and gloomy with broken furniture and scratched up walls and paintings, no doubt the work of his temper. 

  
  


She knew she was no longer unwelcome, in fact after the curse was broken, Adam made certain to stress the fact that the entire castle was her home with no restrictions and she had since been to the formerly forbidden wing several times.

 

She stood in front of the grand doors, her hands paused on the door handles. It was a completely different atmosphere - it was bright, warm and inviting, much like Adam himself. 

 

So with a small smile she pushed the doors open and walked in. Her breath caught as she took in the sight of the large main room. It was all stunning and so very fit for a prince. 

 

Then her eyes fell upon her prince standing near the far corner leading out to the balcony, where the enchanted rose had once sat, where he had once died and where finally his curse had been broken.

 

His back faced her as he stood, tall and regal, his hands clasped behind his back, looking out at the night sky. 

 

Her heart fluttered at the sight of him and a smile crossed her lips as she slowly made her way towards him. 

 

Once she was near enough, her brow furrowed as she spotted a small decorative metal box sitting on the pedestal where the rose used to be. She dismissed it for the time being and continued on to stand beside Adam. 

 

Once she was at his side, he turned his head to look down at her with a small, warm smile.

 

“I trust everything was well with your father.” 

 

She smiled and nodded. “He is very happy for us.”

 

He released his hands from behind his back and took one of her hands in his as he turned in to face her. 

 

“What are we doing up here, Adam?” She wondered after a few moments of silence. “I am certain by now Mrs. Potts has assembled everyone and they are patiently awaiting our arrival.” 

 

Adam chuckled softly. “Quite right. We shall not be much longer. I just wanted to give you something.” He squeezed her hand once more before releasing it and crossing in front of her.

 

She watched curiously as he reached for the small box on the pedestal and lifted it into his hand. He ran a gentle caress over the markings, a small smile on his lips. “I had meant to take it with me earlier this evening but became distracted by my own nerves.” He briefly glanced up at her and she smiled, eyes alight with intrigue. 

 

He cleared his throat and turned to face her before opening the box slowly. 

 

She gasped, her eyes widening as her eyes fell upon the most beautiful ring nestled in dark velvet. 

 

Adam watched her reaction carefully then smiled softly, pleased at the look of awe in her eyes. 

 

“It belonged to my mother.” He told her, his voice soft and low.

 

“It's beautiful.” She whispered, taking a closer step in to further admire the ring. She slowly lifted her hand, her fingers hesitating above the ring but never daring to touch it. It indeed looked like a ring suited for royalty and one that had been passed down from generation to generation yet extremely well taken care of. 

 

“I would like for you to have it.” 

 

Her wide eyes snapped up to meet his and her hand dropped to her side. “Oh, Adam…I couldn’t possibly...it's so beautiful and if it belonged to your mother it must be precious.” 

 

He only smiled at her and carefully took the ring out and held it between two fingers, presenting it to her. “It is incredibly precious to me but if you weren’t already aware...you are also incredibly precious to me.”

 

Her eyes darted between his and the ring and she slowly shook her head. “Adam I...you know that I  work often with my hands I would hate for it to be damaged or lost…” 

 

“You do not have to wear it every day.” He said. “But I would like for it to be in your possession. You are going to be my wife…” His voice choked a little on the word in awe and she couldn’t help but smile up at him. “This ring was given to my mother on her wedding day and I know she would have wanted you to have it now.”

 

For probably the first time since she knew Adam was a prince she felt a little twisting of doubt in her gut. Not for her love for him - she would never doubt that - but of her worthiness of him, of the world she was going to marry into. It was often so easy to forget or at least push aside the fact that Adam was a prince because she had known him, loved him, before she knew he was one. 

 

The woman who wore that ring was worthy of it - by title and by character. Adam and his staff always spoke so fondly of her and her portrait hanging on the wall just across the room showed her kind eyes. 

 

She never much cared for or even desired the fancier things - she was content with her simple life with her father and her books. But a girl of her status couldn’t even dare to dream of even looking at a ring so beautiful, so valuable. 

 

She wondered, as kind-hearted as the late princess appeared to be, would she really be so accepting of her son marrying so far beneath him? 

 

“What is it?” Adam asked, seeing her frown. 

 

She let out a small little sigh. “It's nothing…”

 

With his free hand he reached out and gently touched her arm, encouraging her to look at him. “Belle, you know you can tell me anything without judgement.”

 

A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. “Yes, of course I know that. Forgive me, it's only...the ring is beautiful, Adam. Worthy of your mother's hand no doubt but...perhaps not so worthy of mine.” Her eyes darted away from his to look past him out at the dark sky. 

 

“Whatever would make you say that?” Adam sounded baffled and her smile widened just a little more. 

 

She glanced back at him with a knowing look. “I am not royalty. Nowhere near it. I am simply a peasant girl who wandered into your castle…”

 

His brow furrowed seriously and his hand slid down her arm to take hers. “You are not  _ simply  _ anything, Belle.” His face softened as he seemed to realize. “You wonder how my mother would react to you if she were alive.” 

 

Her smile faded back into a frown in confirmation and he let out a soft sigh, stepping in closer to her. “Oh, Belle…I will not lie to you. My father would certainly not approve.” His jaw tightened and his eyes hardened at the mention of his father but only for a second before his expression softened again. “My mother, however, she might have been a little wary…” He lifted his hand to cup the side of her head, his fingers threading through her hair. “It certainly is not every day a prince marries someone of a lower class but I know she would have seen your heart and adored you, just as I do. She would have seen how incredibly happy you make me.” His thumb brushed across her cheek in a gentle caress and he smiled as she leaned into his touch. “I believe she would approve of us for that reason alone.” 

 

He leaned in and their eyes fluttered close as their foreheads touched. “My love,” He whispered and his warm breath against her lips sent shivers down her spine, “Do not ever think you aren't worthy of me, of this life. It is I who is not worthy of you, yet you have somehow chosen to stay with me, to love me, just as I have chosen you. The fairest princess in the world could not persuade me away from you.”

 

A smile spread across her lips and the tension left her body. She lifted her hand to rest against his chest. 

 

His hand moved to take hers and he leaned back to meet her eyes. 

 

“Please,” His hand curled around hers and lifted it off his chest and the held it in front of them as he once again presented the ring. “Accept the ring, it is yours, as am I...forever.”

 

Her eyes lingered on his for a moment longer and then drifted down to the ring.

 

It really was beautiful and her heart leapt a little, out of both excitement and anxiety. 

 

The ring was a symbol of their engagement, of their love and was something so incredibly precious to Adam and not just because of its monetary value. In fact, his mother’s ring she knew must have been priceless to him. 

 

She smiled as she she flattened out her hand, tilting it in towards him and glancing back up to him. 

 

A smile brightened his face and he tenderly slipped the ring onto her finger. 

 

She let out a breath as she looked back down. The moonlight drifting in behind Adam sparkled off the center jewel.

 

“I will wear it with love and care for it with the deepest affection.” She vowed, smiling up at him. 

 

“I have no doubt of it.” He said and then brought her hand to his lips in a tender kiss, his eyes never leaving hers. 

 

They shared a loving smile and Adam then slid his hand to secure it around hers and their joined hands fell to their sides. 

 

“Now,” He cleared his throat gently, “I believe we have an audience to attend to.” 

 

Belle smiled softly, squeezing his hand and placing her other against his arm as they both turned to head back down to meet their friends.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter!! Sorry for the wait it's been a bit of a busy week. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Also, please note I did change the rating to Teen and its nothing major but it was enough for me to up the rating. 
> 
> And please keep an eye out for future works! I have at least a few other ideas, one that is already being written and should be out relatively soon.

 

 

As soon as they were within earshot of the sitting room the noise hit them instantly and caused a smile to cross their faces. 

 

The room was positively bursting with chatter, no doubt their friends wondering why they had been called there at that time of night. 

 

They paused just outside the room and glanced at each other with eager smiles. 

 

Belle was brimming with excitement as she squeezed his hand. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest and he ran the tip of his finger across the ring on hers. Then he tucked their hands between them, hiding it from view,  and gave her a small wink with a smirk. 

 

She giggled quietly, biting softly on her lip and gave a small nod in return.

 

Then to announce their presence he cleared his throat and took the first step into the doorway with Belle following just behind. 

 

There was an instant hush among the room as they came into view, all eyes turning to them. 

 

They both had to hold back wide smiles at the sight of all their friends waiting for them in anticipation and curiosity.

 

Lumiere and Plumette stood closest to the entryway, standing close together as always. Next to them was Madame De Garderobe, holding forever onto FrouFrou, and Cadenza.

 

On the other side of the room was Cogsworth who stood near Maurice by the fireplace. Between all of them in the center of the room was Mrs. Potts, smiling widely, her hands pressed to her chest as they entered the room. 

 

Belle’s eyes quickly scanned the room, looking over all of their faces before finally settling on her father. 

 

His gaze was warm, his smile loving and her smile brightened. 

 

Maurice’s eyes then flickered to the man beside her and once Adam caught his gaze, they shared a small nod with a smile before Adam then turned his smile on Belle. 

 

“Thank you all for joining us here. I apologize if I have disturbed your evenings but as Mrs. Potts may have mentioned, there is something Belle and I would like to tell you.”

 

Lumiere was the first to light up in realization and he gently squeezed an arm around Plumette before releasing her to take a sweeping step forward to them, a bright grin on his face. “Oh, it was no disturbance at all, my prince. We were all very awake, no?” 

 

Plumette glanced curiously between her lover and Adam and Belle. Her eyes narrowed curiously as she took in the other woman’s face and Belle flushed under her gaze. A small gasp passed her lips, her face lighting up in a smile as she moved gracefully to once again stand beside Lumiere. 

 

“We are all very anxious to hear what you have to say.” She told them. 

 

“Our dear Mrs. Potts would not tell us  _ anything _ .” Lumiere groaned dramatically, casting a look over his shoulder at the housekeeper. 

 

Mrs. Potts just simply grinned. “It was certainly not my place to say anything - just do as the master asked and gather you all here.” 

 

“Though I imagine it must be good news from the smiles on all your faces, yes?” Plumette asked with a smile of her own. 

 

“Oooh!” Suddenly Madame De Garderobe burst out with a delightful note, drawing everyone’s wide-eyed attention to her. 

 

With a grin and a flourish she handed FrouFrou over to Cadenza who happily accepted the beloved pet and then rushed over to stand beside Plumette. 

 

The two ladies exchanged an excited look and then looked directly at Belle. A wide smile finally broke past her lips as she met their gaze. 

 

“I dare say will somebody please tell us what is going on?” Cogsworth half-heartedly demanded from his corner, sensing the excitement in the air but not seeming to reach the conclusion that the others had already come to. 

 

Adam laughed quietly. “Certainly, Cogsworth.” He turned to smile down at Belle and the group held their breath as smiles slowly creeped onto their faces. 

 

“Belle, would you care to do the honors?” 

 

A deep flush of joy coated her cheeks in a light pink and a grin blossomed on her face. She cleared her throat and squeezed his hand, her eyes drifting between the people in front of her making sure to make eye contact with each of them if only for a second. 

 

“As I am sure all of you may have guessed already...Adam has proposed to me tonight and I have accepted.” She looked up to Adam with a beaming smile. “We are to be married.” 

 

The room was quiet for only half a second as they all processed the news and then there was an explosion of noise as cheers of joy and laughter filled the room. 

 

Lumiere grinned brightly, throwing his arms out in joy and was the first to rush forward towards them. 

 

Belle laughed joyously as Lumiere took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand with a flourishing bow and then turned to bow at Adam who was grinning. “Oh, my prince, my lady! This is such happy news!” He laughed triumphantly, sharing a grin with them both. 

 

He reached out to lightly clasp Adam on the shoulder and Adam reached out with a smile to place his hand on Lumiere’s shoulder. 

 

Madame de Garderobe came bustling over next, pushing past Plumette who also stood beaming with joy. 

 

“Oh I knew this day would come!” She proclaimed happily and gently grabbed Belle by the arms and pressed a kiss to both her cheeks. 

 

She finally released Adam’s hand, her eyes widening and she laughed as she was pulled into a hug by the vibrant woman. 

 

“Congratulations!” Plumette gushed as she flew over to them, graceful as ever and also pulled Belle into a gentle hug once Madame de Garderobe stepped away. 

 

“Thank you.” Belle smiled, embracing her warmly. 

 

Cadenza then came flitting over with a grin, bouncing FrouFrou happily in his arms and he bowed as best he could with the dog in his arms. “My happiest of wishes to you both!” 

 

“Oh, you must tell us everything!” Madame de Garderobe said, swooping in once again to Belle’s side. 

 

She glanced upon the eager, smiling faces of her friends and smiled before glancing over to Adam.  

 

He raised a single brow and smiled in amusement. Her mind drifted back to the moment she realized what was happening as he remained knelt on the ground, looking up at her, eyes shining with such deep love. It was a moment she would no doubt remember for all her life...and one she wanted to keep all for herself. 

 

“I think...” She started with a small smile, turning back to the women around her, “...I should like to keep the  _ details _ to myself. However,” She leaned forward, seeing the vague disappoint flicker over their faces, and she smirked and held back a chuckle as she noticed even Lumiere leaning in to hear what she had to say. “I will say it was in the ballroom.” At once the faces of those around her lit up and she grinned in response. “After a  _ dance. _ ” 

 

“A dance!” Plumette sighed with a grin. “How romantic!” She turned a twinkly eyed look to Adam and he smiled, if seeming a bit flustered by the attention.

 

Lumiere chuckled casting a wide grin at the prince. “Oh, very romantic, indeed! The master can be quite charming when he wants to be, no?” He waggled his brow at Adam and Adam raised his brow giving him a look. 

 

Belle laughed in delight, moving once again to Adam’s side and slipping her arms through his as she grinned up at him. “Oh he can be  _ very  _ charming.” 

 

He looked down at her with slightly narrowed eyes, a smirk at the corners of his mouth and she narrowed her eyes in return, scrunching up her nose for a moment before they both erupted in smiles. Then she lifted onto her toes and pressed a feather light kiss to his jaw. At the chorus of cheers of adoration from those around them at the small but affectionate gesture, she blushed and grinned, ducking her head for a moment into his neck. 

 

“Dear mademoiselle,” A gruff but warm voice brought her head back up and she looked over to find Cogsworth now standing on the other side of Plumette, with a small smile on his face. “I am so very pleased for you both.” He briefly shifted his gaze to Adam and as Adam smiled he gave a curt nod. “And I must say...I knew all along you would be the one. To break the spell, to save us all, and to one day marry our prince.” 

 

Lumiere let out a very loud scoffing laugh, gently twirling around Plumette to come around to Cogsworth’s other side and poke him roughly in the shoulder. “You most certainly did  _ not. _ ” 

 

Cogsworth frowned deeply, flinching away from the other man, his grip tightening on his cane. “I most certainly did.” 

 

“No, no, no  _ mon ami.”  _ Lumiere shook his head. “I told  _ you  _ she’d be the one and as often your way  _ you  _ dismissed any such hope with your blatant pessimism.”

 

Cogsworth huffed and shook his head stubbornly. “Utter nonsense. Of course I knew all along.” He insisted. 

 

“As I recall it was you who said  _ ‘So much for true love’.”  _ He deepened his voice, mocking the Englishman's accent and Cogsworth scowled at him and he waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Anyone could see she was to be the one. It was clear as day.”

 

“Clear as day to most of us,  _ oui, but to you _ the day was dark as night.”

 

They continued to argue, throwing witty remarks and banter much to the amusement to the others in the room, especially Belle and Adam who watched them in fond amusement. 

 

Their quarrel could have and probably would have continued well into the night until it was broken by a small, delightful gasp from Plumette. 

 

Lumiere instantly forgot about his argument with Cogsworth and flew back to her side, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

 

Belle followed the young woman’s gaze that was fixed on her hand now resting on Adam’s chest, his mother’s ring proudly on display. 

 

“What a beautiful ring!” Plumette gushed and Madame de Garderobe took a few steps in closer to also get a better look at the ring and expressed her delight over it. 

 

“My, oh my, yes!” 

 

Sticking to her word, Belle kept her hand where it lay on Adam’s chest to protect the beloved piece of jewelry. It was not that she did not trust the other women, she trusted them with her life in fact, but the ring was still so new to her, and was so incredibly precious she preferred to keep it where she knew it was safe and away from others’ hands, as trustworthy as those hands may have been. 

 

Plumette and Madame de Garderobe were more than content to admire it from afar and even Lumiere verbally admired its beauty. 

 

“Oh my…” A deeper voice broke the women’s admirations and they all looked over to Cogsworth who had taken a few steps closer, his eyes focused on the ring, his eyes unusually deep with emotion. His hand shook slightly as he pointed to the ring. “That was your mother’s ring.” He observed and his eyes slowly drifted up to meet Adam’s. 

 

Adam smiled tightly, his eyes glazing over with his own strong emotions and he nodded. “Yes.” His arm slid around Belle and his hand rested lightly above her hip as he squeezed her to him. She turned a smile up at him. “I felt it was appropriate for it to be worn by the woman who saved my life.” 

 

Cogsworth cleared his throat and straightened up, his lips twitching in a small smile. “Quite right, my boy.” 

 

Belle’s face softened as she watched an unspoken moment pass between the two men. Cogsworth was certainly the eldest member of the staff and had been with Adam’s family the longest, since long before Adam’s birth and no doubt remembered the woman well.

 

“There is no finer or deserving hand for it to be upon.” Cogsworth said, his eyes softening as they looked at her.

 

Belle smiled graciously and curtseyed and Cogsworth nodded curtly in response.

 

“Well,” Lumiere suddenly clapped his hands and Belle jumped, startled and then laughed quietly as she turned her attention to the exuberant man. He was still grinning from ear to ear. “I say this occasion calls for a celebration!” 

 

“Oh, yes!” Mrs. Potts hustled over with a grin. “I shall put on some tea!” 

 

“Bah!” Lumiere scoffed and waved his hands. “Tea! No, no, no this is a  _ royal engagement _ ...this deserves the finest wine!” 

 

Plumette giggled quietly as he quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek and then he practically danced around her and the others to head for the doorway. “I shall return posthaste!” Then he pranced enthusiastically out of the room to fetch the wine.

 

Maurice, who had been quietly enjoying the celebration of his daughter’s engagement, finally walked over to stand beside Mrs. Potts. “Tea, I think, would be lovely.” He told her with a gentle smile. “My old body cannot handle wine at this time of night.” He added with a chuckle and then turned a quick glance over to Belle and they shared a smile.

 

Mrs. Potts turned to him and her face lit up with a smile. “Tea it is, then!” She exclaimed happily and then quickly bustled out of the room. 

 

“Papa…” Belle smiled and held out her hand for him. Maurice smiled in return and crossed the distance between them to take her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

 

His eyes widened when he caught sight of the ring on her finger and he lifted his brow, lifting his gaze to her and then to Adam. “That is quite the ring.” 

 

“Yes.” Belle agreed with a small, breathy laugh. “It’s beautiful.” 

 

“It is stunning.” Maurice said. “Your mother’s you said?” He asked of Adam.

 

Adam nodded with a small smile. “Yes. I know, were she alive, she would have wanted Belle to have it.” He turned his loving gaze down to her. “She always saw the best in people, just as Belle does.” 

 

“She sounds like she was a wonderful woman.” Maurice said softly and Adam swallowed thickly, nodding his head. 

 

“She was.” 

 

Maurice smiled sadly, his eyes drifting back to Belle who was beaming up at Adam. Then as she felt his eyes on her, she turned to him and her smile slowly fell as she took in his look. 

 

“What is it, Papa?” 

 

Maurice shook his head slowly. “It’s nothing, my dear. I was only thinking…” He trailed off with a small sigh. “If your mother were still with us…” Belle’s frown deepened at the mention of her. “How proud she would be of you.” His voice grew thick with emotion and Belle’s eyes filled with tears.

 

She released herself from Adam’s arms and moved into her father’s. “Oh Papa…”

 

“Just as I am.” He whispered against her hair, holding her tight to him for a moment before releasing her and giving her a small smile, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “So very proud.” 

 

A watery smile passed her lips and she closed her eyes briefly as he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. 

 

Maurice then cleared his throat and glanced back over to Adam who had been watching them, his eyes soft. 

 

His smile widened as he caught Belle’s gaze and she smiled as she stepped back towards him into his open arm. His arm came firmly around her shoulders and she leaned happily into his side, her smile widening.

 

“Yes.” Maurice said quietly, a warm smile on his face as he watched the pair interact and then they both turned to him curiously. “You two will go far together. A love like this...only comes but once a lifetime.” He smiled wistfully. “I hope you treasure it for all your days and never let it go to waste.”

 

“I will, Papa.” Belle nodded, her voice thick with emotion and Adam nodded his head in agreement.

 

“For all of our days.” He vowed. 

 

Their tender moment was broken by a small, quiet sigh from behind Maurice. He turned around and Belle and Adam glanced around him to find Plumette watching them with an adoring smile. 

 

“Forgive me…” She shook her head with a smile. “It is all just so beautiful!” 

 

Belle laughed quietly, ducking her head into Adam’s chest, a flush coating her cheeks and she could hear the rumble of his own quiet laughter. 

 

“So beautiful!” Madame de Garderobe agreed, wiping at her eyes and they gave them a warm smile. “Love is such a wonderful thing!” She turned in towards Cadenza and they affectionately nuzzled noses as FrouFrou yipped happily between them. 

 

Just then Mrs. Potts came strolling back into the room with the tea cart. “Hot tea!” She cried with a grin and paused in the middle of the room. Still with a smile she poured some tea into one of the teacups and walked over to hand it to Maurice. “Here you are.” She raised her brow knowingly. “Lovely cup of tea in a very  _ unenchanted _ cup.” 

 

Belle giggled, bringing her hand to her lips at her father’s expression. 

 

Maurice blinked and cleared his throat, accepting the tea cup politely. “Oh, well...yes that is very kind, thank you. Much appreciated.” He hesitantly raised the cup to his lips as if he was half expecting it to still be alive.

 

Mrs. Potts hummed with an amused smile. “Chip told me all about your first visit to the castle and how he frightened you nearly half to death!” 

 

He coughed, choking a little on the tea. “Yes, well...I had never seen a talking teacup before it was a little... _ startling _ to say the least.” 

 

Mrs. Potts laughed warmly. “Oh, it was a perfectly normal reaction, dear!” 

 

“Yes,” Cogsworth piped in gruffly, “At least you did not attack him with a chair.” 

 

“Oh, no…” Belle buried her face in her hands, stifling her giggles and Adam lifted his brow curiously. 

 

“Have I missed something?” 

 

Belle shook her head, her face still buried within her hands. Then she lifted her face, her cheeks tinted pink and she cleared her throat. “My first encounter with Lumiere. He was trying to be hospitable, escort me to my room...as you can imagine I was quite shaken after our...initial meeting…” Adam bristled under her touch and she only moved in closer to reassure him. She let out a hard breath. “Lumiere startled me is all. I heard him speaking and I was expecting to see a man not a walking, talking candelabra, so I...as Cogsworth noted...hit him with a chair.” 

 

“Oh, my…” Plumette covered her mouth and Belle glanced up to her apologetically but she was clearly trying to stifle her giggles behind her hands. 

 

“No harm, no foul,  _ ma chére _ !” Lumiere’s delightful voice chirped from behind as he swept into the room, balancing several glasses and two bottles of wine in his arms. 

 

Cogsworth’s eyes widened in alarm at the sight and immediately reached out to take some of the delicate glassware from him. “Do be careful, Lumiere!” He scolded sharply. 

 

Lumiere promptly ignored him, moving over to the tea tray to set down the rest of the glasses and wine bottles. “ _ Voila! _ ” He presented with a flourish of his arms and a grin. “The house’s finest wine for our most beloved couple on this, the night of their betrothal!” He bowed deeply, lingered for a moment and then popped back up. 

 

“Thank you, Lumiere.” Adam praised kindly with a small chuckle. 

 

“But of course, my prince! Now what say we have a toast?” He grabbed a bottle and popped the cork before pouring two glasses and shuffling over to hand them to Belle and Adam. 

“Thank you.” Belle smiled as she accepted the glass and Adam nodded respectfully as he accepted his. 

 

Lumiere grinned at them both and then returned to stand behind the tea tray. He cleared his throat, placed one hand behind his back and the other at his chest. “Now then -” 

 

Adam lifted his brow and quietly cleared his throat to politely cut him off. “Lumiere...are you not going to pour a glass for everyone else?” 

 

Lumiere blinked at him for a moment and then a wide grin spread across his face. “Oh, but of course, Your Grace!” He quickly worked to fill the rest of the glasses and hand them to everyone in the room, all except Maurice and Mrs. Potts who were content with their tea. 

 

Belle smiled as she watched in delight the faces of her friends light up as they were handed a glass of wine and she realized with a small pang that drinking wine with their master had not been something that was done very often, if at all.

 

She turned her smile up at Adam who was also watching the scene with a small, serene smile. Her heart swelled with love and pride at the man he had become. 

 

Once everyone was settled with their wine and had now gathered in a small circle around Belle and Adam, Lumiere took his place directly across from them, between Plumette and Cogsworth. 

 

He once again cleared his throat and lifted his own wine glass, encouraging the others to follow. 

 

“My dear mademoiselle,” He started, looking directly at Belle who gave him a warm smile, “I think for certain, all of us,” He glanced quickly, pointedly, at Cogsworth before returning to her, “can say that we knew our lives would be changing the moment you stepped through our doors.” 

 

She flushed and leaned into Adam as he tightened his grip around her. 

 

“For better, or worse, perhaps not all of us were sure of but for once in a very long time you gave us something we had all been lacking: hope. We are all standing here today because of your kindness and your heart. We knew you had to be something special to stand up to the master, no?” His lips twitched in a smirk which only widened at the look Adam gave him. 

 

Belle only smiled as she looked up at him. 

 

“We all were granted the absolute pleasure of watching your love blossom into something so pure and true it saved all of our lives when it seemed all was lost.” 

 

A heavy silence fell on the room for a few long moments as they all got lost in the memory of the final moments before the spell was broken. 

 

“You came here and brought life, light and joy back to the castle.” Lumiere continued, his face lifting back into a smile, which brought a collective smile back to the room.

 

“As Cogsworth once so wisely said…” Lumiere cast a gaze to his friend beside him and lifted his glass higher. “True love really has won the day!” 

 

“Hear, hear!” Cogsworth agreed, raising his own glass and the room laughed. 

 

“My prince,” Lumiere continued, looking to Adam and they shared a small smile. Then his gaze shifted to Belle, his smile widening, “dear mademoiselle…” 

 

Belle grinned and lifted her glass to him. 

 

“To true love and happiness!” Lumiere proclaimed with a wide grin. “For all the days of your lives!” 

 

The room erupted into cheers and raised their glasses. Adam and Belle glanced at each other, exchanging bright smiles and then each took a sip of wine. 

 

“Please, my friends, drink!” Adam encouraged after he lowered his own glass and noticed everyone still hesitating to drink from their own glasses. 

 

They smiled at the gentle command of their prince and drank. 

 

The festivities continued for the next hour with Belle being swarmed by the women as they took to gather by the fire and discuss wedding plans. Mrs. Potts and Madame de Garderobe even went into remembering their own weddings, much to the relief of Belle who had started to become a little overwhelmed by the thought of planning her wedding - a royal wedding at that. Mrs. Potts even discussed a little about remembering Adam's parents wedding, having been a young girl who just started work at the castle and was present for the event. 

 

Every so often she'd steal a glance over to Adam to delightfully find him fully engaged in conversation with the other men, her father included. His laughter would often drift across the room, usually in response to something Lumiere had said and her heart always lifted at the wonderful sound. He seemed so at ease, relaxed,  _ happy.  _

 

Then as if he could feel her eyes on him, he’d turn his head towards her, meet her gaze from across the room and smile. She would smile back at him and then they’d once again return to their mingling. 

 

Little by little, the population of the room grew smaller as the night drew on. Maurice was the first to retire, having fully finished his tea and feeling the effects of all the excitement of the evening. He bid the prince and his daughter a goodnight and another congratulations and headed off towards his room. 

 

Cadenza and Madame de Garderobe left shortly after, Cadenza having enjoyed a bit too much wine, leaving his dear wife to drag him off to bed with an apology to the amused prince and Belle. 

 

The excitement level had faded as the wine began to take its effect on the rest of them and they remained for a little while longer, seated around the couches and chairs, each respective couple in each other’s arms and Cogsworth in the armchair and Mrs. Potts seated by the fire as they conversed. 

 

It was only when Belle pointed out, with a small smirk of amusement, that Cogsworth was nearly falling asleep in an upright seated position, that they all mutually decided to call the night. 

 

Lumiere was the one to go over and gently coax the older man awake. Cogsworth snapped to attention, gripping tight onto his cane, blinking past his heavy eyes. “Ready to serve you, sir!” He announced sleepily. 

 

Adam chuckled and rose from his place beside Belle to cross the room and stand beside his chair. “Cogsworth, perhaps it is time you retire to bed.” 

 

“To bed?” Cogsworth repeated, looking up at his prince with a blank look. “Oh yes, of course...to bed. I think perhaps it is that time.” 

 

Lumiere held back a chuckle of his own as he reached down to help him to his feet. “Come along,  _ mon ami.”  _

 

The older man wobbled on his feet and mumbled a thank you. He scrunched up his nose and blinked, hard, twice in attempt to wake himself up. 

 

A small, tired smile crossed his lips as his eyes fell upon Adam and Belle, who had now risen and joined her fiancé’s side. 

 

“Your Grace,” He bowed to him and then to Belle, “Mademoiselle. Once again a hearty congratulations...may your marriage be better than mine.”

 

Belle’s eyes widened and Adam lifted his brow, astonished at the man's blunt admission. It was no secret, of course, that Cogsworth was not overly fond of his wife but he was rarely so free in expressing it.  

 

“Oh, dear…” Came a small murmur from Mrs. Potts and a tiny giggle from Plumette. 

 

“Alright, old friend…” Lumiere chuckled and swooped an arm around his shoulders. “Let us bid goodnight, eh?” 

 

“Hm? Oh yes...quite right. Goodnight all.”

 

“Goodnight, Cogsworth.” Belle wished with a sweet smile. 

 

As Lumiere guided the exhausted head of the household towards the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes and mimed a drinking motion. 

 

Belle covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle but gave him an admonishing look. 

 

Lumiere only grinned and continued his way across the room with Cogsworth. 

 

He once again bid goodnight and then made sure he was safely headed in the right direction before turning back into the room. 

 

Belle glanced quickly around  at all the wine glasses scattered around the room. “Thank you for the wine, Lumiere, it was wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help clean up?” She asked as she already started for one of the glasses on a nearby table. 

 

The staff’s eyes widened and even Adam looked at her strangely. Lumiere quickly swooped in and swiped up the glass before she could reach it and she looked to him curiously. 

 

“No, no, mademoiselle! Please, that is not necessary.”

 

Her brow furrowed as she glanced around the room, watching as Plumette and Mrs. Potts quickly bustled into action to clean the room. 

 

“Are you certain? I don't mind…” 

 

Finally she met Adam's eyes and found him to be watching her with a mixture of curiosity and awe. She nearly rolled her eyes as she realized. He was a prince, and despite his recent change of heart, there were still certain things he was accustomed to. Such as the servants cleaning up after him. Servants who were also their friends and enjoyed the celebration of their own engagement as much as they did. 

 

“Truly.” She stressed again as she turned back to the others but found they had already done most of the work. “I do not mind helping.”

 

“Nonsense.” Mrs. Potts waved her hand with a smile and then started to gather everything up on the tea tray. “It is our honor to serve you, dear. Especially on such a special occasion as this.” 

 

Belle frowned and let out a little sigh. She supposed this was one of the situations she would have to get used to. As much as she preferred to be treated as equally as anyone else, the fact was she was no longer just a guest in the castle, now she was going to be Adam's wife...a princess and they were all hired to serve them.  Still, she refused to let them go unappreciated. 

 

“Thank you all very much.” She stressed, making sure to make eye contact with each of them.

 

They all paused to smile at her and she realized that they were not simply doing their jobs but were happy to do so. 

 

“It is our pleasure.” Lumiere gave a flourishing bow, smiled again and then finished the clean up. 

 

She smiled tightly as Adam came to stand beside her and wrapped an arm around her. 

 

Once the glasses were all gathered on the tea tray and Plumette did a quick straightening and fluffing of the pillows on the furniture, they all bid a final goodnight and head in their separate directions.

 

“You're very quiet.” Adam noted as they walked arm in arm towards the east wing and he frowned in vague concern. “Is everything alright?”

 

She looked up at him and smiled softly. “Oh yes, everything is fine. I'm just feeling a little tired is all. It has been rather a long day. A very wonderful day but long nonetheless.”

 

Adam hummed, nodding in agreement. “Yes I must say I did not expect Lumiere to bring out the wine or that the announcement would become such a long affair.” 

 

“Nor did I.” She giggled quietly. “I am glad that we told them tonight though.” Her face lit up with a smile. “They seemed so genuinely happy for us and so excited for the wedding. Plumette and Madame de Garderobe have already started suggesting ideas!” 

 

“I suppose they never thought they would have such an opportunity.” He said and her brow furrowed curiously. 

 

He cleared his throat lightly and clenched his jaw as he explained, “Before the curse...well, shall we just say that I had no particular interest in marriage.” 

 

“Oh.” Belle muttered, keeping her expression blank. She often tried not to think about the man he was before the curse because it was not the man that stood beside her. 

 

“Yes.” He said gruffly. “Belle you must understand...my upbringing…” He paused and sighed deeply. “My parents were married, of course, but I was so young when my mother passed I hardly paid attention to their marriage life. After my mother passed, my father…” He trailed off again and his lips twitched in faint disgust. “Well, my previous behavior was certainly learned behavior. My father never remarried and always had a new, beautiful, young lady on his arm.” He scoffed. “One that was always willing to give him the  _ attention  _ he desired and I...was not much better. I thought that was how I was meant to behave. It was shameful, reprehensible behavior.” He scoffed low in his throat, almost sounding like a growl. “I thought marriage, and love, to be a foolish notion. What a fool I was.” He finally turned his head to look down at her, a humorless smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and she gave him a small, but genuine, smile in return, tightening her hold on his arm as they rounded the corner headed towards her bedchambers. 

 

“Honestly…” He continued, his brow slightly furrowed. “I still do not know if I really believe that there is one single person who you are made for. However, I do know one thing for certain…” He stopped and turned to face her fully and her breath was stolen by the intensity of his eyes as they locked onto hers. “You are the one that makes me happy...happier than I ever imagined I could be. You are the only one I want to spend my life with.” He brought his hand up to comb gently through her hair. 

 

She let out a slow, steady breath, attempting to cool the warmth that flooded through her at his words, at their close stance, how she could feel his body heat against her. 

 

It was utterly amazing to her, what he could do to her, with just a simple look and a gentle touch. 

 

“So it is not foolish then?” She whispered, keeping her eyes on his. “Marrying me?” 

 

His lips curled into a wider smiler. “Most decidedly not.” His hand continued to move through her hair to finally rest at the base of her neck. “In fact, I believe, it could be the wisest decision I have ever or will ever make.” 

 

Breathless, she tilted her head up a fraction as he started to lean in. 

 

“Well then...I am quite glad you have changed your mind.” 

 

She caught a flash of a grin before his lips descended on hers. Her eyes closed and she sighed against his mouth, sliding her hands onto his chest as his other hand moved to her hip, the hand at the back of her head pulling her even closer. 

 

She hadn’t even had a full glass of wine earlier but the house wine was definitely more potent than anything she or her father had ever managed to acquire. She could still feel a little of the effects, the fuzziness in her head, the buzz and warmth that flowed through her veins and perhaps, made her just a little more bold than she usually was with Adam. At least when it came to physical intimacy. 

 

She slid her hands up his chest until her arms circled around his neck and then she pushed herself onto her toes to meet his height and deepened the kiss. He dropped his hand in surprise and she smiled at the small noise he made. 

 

Then a low growl rumbled in his chest and both his hands gripped tight onto her hips and he slowly pushed them back until her back hit the wall. 

 

They broke contact as she let out a small squeak of surprise but soon his mouth once again found hers. 

 

It was a kiss full of passion and love and one that could have lasted for days if physically possible. They were both giddy with love and wine and desperate for one another. 

 

A series of lighthearted giggles left her lips after they parted but still stood close together, her pressed against the wall, him pressed gently against her, their arms tangled around each other. 

 

She could feel more than see his smile against the side of her face, his warm breath tickling her ear, still trying to catch his breath. 

 

“My Belle…” His voice was low against her ear and sent a shiver down her spine and she clung further to him. On anyone other man’s lips those words would have been possessive in nature, trying to claim her, as if he owned her. Not on Adam’s...for she freely gave herself to him. Her heart was in his care and she trusted him not to misuse it. She was his just as he was hers and in just a few short…weeks? Months?... they would be bonded forever. 

 

“My brilliant, beautiful Belle…” He continued, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her face and she smiled, melting against him. “My only love...” 

 

At that, delightful laughter bubbled out of her lips and she threw her head back. He pulled back, blinking down at her in astonishment. 

 

She only laughed harder at the look on his face and she moved her hand to the side of his face as she grinned. “Oh, my dear, sweet prince, sometimes you can be oh so delightfully charming.” 

 

She lifted up to press another soft kiss to his lips. 

 

He smiled, his eyes dancing in amusement after she pulled away. 

 

“You are terribly giddy tonight.” He observed. 

 

She hummed and slid her hand back to his chest and smiled. “The man I love has just asked me to marry him, that is a good reason to be giddy I think.” His smile widened and then she bit her lip, hiding a sly grin.  “It is either that or the wine.”

 

He laughed, heartily. “Oh I see. The wine, is it?” 

 

She hummed, nodding her head with a grin. “Yes the wine, that is most certainly it.” She teased. 

 

He chuckled again, lighter. “Well I suppose I should at least be glad you are not dreading our impending matrimony.” He had a small smirk on his lips and she knew he was teasing her right back but the words sobered her and she once again brought her hand to his face, looking seriously into his eyes. 

 

“Never. I would marry you tomorrow if it were possible.” 

 

His eyes softened, reflecting love. Her thumb caressed the skin of his cheek softly. 

 

“I am so deliriously happy, Adam.” She said. “And it is not just the wine. It's you, always you...my prince, keeper of my heart, love of my life.”

 

His smile widened, blue eyes twinkling in delight and he raised a brow. “And fiancé.”

 

“The most important title of all.” She agreed and leaned into kiss him again. “My Adam.” She murmured against his lips, echoing his words from before and he smiled before sealing their lips together once more. 

  
  
  


It was a more sweet kiss with slow and gentle caresses. 

 

With a soft content sigh, after they parted Belle lowered her head to his chest, her eyes closing, a small smile on her lips as she listened to his heart beating soundly beneath her ear. His very presence, the warmth of him, his comforting embrace and the lasting effects of the wine were almost enough to put her to sleep on the spot. 

 

“Belle,” His voice was low at her ear and tinged with amusement, “My darling...as content as I would be to remain in your arms all night I think it is time you are off to bed.”

 

She groaned quietly in protest, snuggling further into him. “I do not wish to move.” She sighed. 

 

He brushed a kiss across the top of her head. “Nor do I but it seems to me you are about to fall asleep and I do not believe either of us would be very happy in the morning if we were to remain here.”

 

She sighed again but knew he was right. She lifted her head and smiled up at him sleepily. She felt his breath catch in his chest and his eyes glazed over in awe. 

 

“You're beautiful.” He muttered before he could stop himself and she blushed and rolled her eyes and shoved playfully at his chest. 

 

He caught her hands in his which drew her back to him. “I cannot wait until you are my wife and I can wake every morning to those beautiful eyes.”

 

Her heart stuttered and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as the sudden realization swept over her. She would be his wife and be able to share his bed - properly. There were a few occasions, particularly just after the curse was broken and they were both plagued by nightmares that they fell asleep together, seeking the comfort of each other’s embrace. Or the occasional night where they’d fall asleep reading together in the library by the fire. The staff kindly pretended not to notice when she was caught sneaking out of the west wing or they left the library in the wee hours of the morning dressed in the same clothes they had been in the previous day. Even so, they tried not to make a habit of it. 

 

Her heart raced in anticipation of finally being able to go to bed with him - in all senses of the word and her cheeks flamed even brighter at the thought. 

 

“There you are again,” she breathed, smiling up at him, “being ever so charming.” 

 

He chuckled and wordlessly brought her hands to his lips in a soft kiss and then motioned with his head down the hall. 

 

With another reluctant sigh she allowed him to lead her the few paces down the hall to her door, her hand secure in his. 

 

She turned to face him once they arrived, her back facing the door and she leaned against it, smiling. 

 

“It has been such a wonderful evening.” 

 

“Indeed it has.” He agreed with a smile of his own, taking a small step in towards her to leave minimal space between them. He brought his hand to gently touch her cheek and she leaned into his palm. “One that unfortunately must now come to an end.”

 

He laughed quietly at the slight, adorable pout that poked out her bottom lip and couldn't resist sweeping down to press a soft kiss there. 

 

“The night will pass quickly.” He assured her. “And will bring a brand new day.”

 

Her smile brightened. “Our first official as betrothed.” Her smile faded slightly, her head tilting curiously. “Will much change, do you think?”

 

“Other than looking upon you with the renowned knowledge you will soon be my wife?”  His thumb brushed across her cheek and she smiled softly. “Not yet, I shouldn't think, if you are referring to your new role.” She nodded, feeling slightly apprehensive and feeling a little foolish for feeling that way and he smiled reassuringly. 

 

“You will do splendidly. I know it may become overwhelming at times but you will handle it all in your stride and do not fear, I will not let your royal responsibilities overshadow your other work.”

 

Relief flooded through her. She wasn't sure how he always seemed to read her mind and have the words to know how to calm all her fears but she loved him all the more for it. 

 

“Thank you.” She whispered and he leaned in to tenderly kiss her forehead and her eyes fluttered closed.

 

She found it almost hard to open them again, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion and that must have been reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

 

“That is all to come. For now, I shall bid you goodnight.” She hummed, her eyes threatening to close again as he thread his fingers through her hair. “Sweet dreams, my Belle.”

 

His hand lingered for a few moments longer before he let it float down to his side. “And with any luck I will awake tomorrow to find this has not just been all an enchanting dream.”

 

“Oh.” She sighed quietly and nearly rolled her eyes giving him a look with a small smirk. “Adam…” She shook her head. “This  _ is _ real. I love you and soon I shall be your wife.”

 

His lips twitched in a smile. “You look at me  that way and sometimes I cannot believe I have been so fortunate.” 

 

“I do wish you would stop being so hard on yourself.” She said, quietly but firm. “You deserve all the love and happiness you have received.” 

 

“I think you are just too kind a soul to think otherwise.” 

 

She rolled her eyes slightly. “Believe me I know when a man is unworthy of my affection.” She didn’t let her mind dwell too long on Gaston - despite his brutish behavior he did not deserve so violent a death. “Do you not remember what I told you earlier?” 

 

A small smile crossed his lips. “They are words I shall not soon forget.” 

 

“Good because they are true.” She leaned up to kiss him softly. “Now, no more of this...rest easy and know that I love you and I always will.” 

 

He nodded and though she could still see a hint of doubt in his eyes his smile widened, enough to reassure her that at least if he didn’t quite believe her, he was still happy. 

 

She bit her lip softly as a silence fell between them and she could really notice the silence of the rest of the castle and her own exhaustion creeping on her. She knew it was time to end the day but it was not a day that she wanted to end. 

 

“Are you certain you must leave?” She asked quietly, slowly looking up at him. 

 

His eyes darkened and narrowed slightly and he shifted on his feet. “Do not  _ tempt  _ me, Belle.” 

 

She could see in his eyes the same longing and desire she felt rising within her and knew the temptation was strong within both of them but they could not give in. 

 

“Very well.” She whispered with a soft smile and then sighed as she reached for the door handle. 

 

She opened the door and took a little shuffling step in towards the room before starting to turn back towards him. “I suppose this is goodn-” 

 

She was cut off as he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards him for final, searing kiss. She melted against him and just as quickly as it had begun it ended. 

 

“Goodnight.” He said quietly, leaving the barest whisper of a kiss against the side of her mouth, squeezed her hand and then he was gone. 

 

She watched a little dazed as he disappeared down the hall and then turned back to her room with a smile.

 

She closed the door and then leaned her back against it with a contented sigh. 

 

She glanced around her room with a renewed sense of awe. Had it really only been around a month ago that she first stepped into that room? She had been in awe of its grandeur, she had never seen a room like it before, but as beautiful as it was it has also been her prison. She felt trapped even with its size and uncomfortable at best being in such a strange and magical place and terrified that she would never see her father again. 

 

But just as quickly as the staff had become friends and Adam had become less her captor, the room had begun to feel like home. 

 

The spell was broken, her friends had become more like family, Adam was her fiancé and she rested easy knowing her father was sleeping peacefully elsewhere in the castle. 

 

She knew she only had a few more weeks in the room for once she was married she would be sharing the west wing with Adam. 

 

A thrill pulsed through her at the thought.  _ Married. _ She was going to be  _ married.  _ To a  _ prince.  _ To her Adam, her friend, her beast. 

 

She let out a small delightful laugh and lifted off the door to cross the room toward her vanity table. 

 

Her eyes caught the hairbrush and her lips twitched up at the memory of thinking it had also been alive. 

 

Then her eyes fell upon the ring on her finger and her heart leapt at the sight, still a little surprised to see it there. 

 

She ran her thumb gently over the intricate jewel and then carefully removed it, holding it between her fingers. 

 

She frowned, trying to find a safe place to put it for the night and made a mental note to ask Adam for the box he had removed it from. 

 

Eventually she placed it carefully inside the small jewelery box, moving aside the various other rings and jewelry inside. 

 

She closed the lid and let out a breath, nodding to herself, convincing herself it would be safe there. 

 

Then she lifted her gaze to the mirror and took in her reflection. Her hair was a little mussed, no doubt a combination of the wind from her time on the balcony and Adam's wandering fingers. 

 

Her cheeks were a little flushed, from the wine or from the joy of the evening she wasn't sure. 

 

Her eyes were tired but shining with joy, accompanied by the smile on her lips that would not fade. 

 

If joy had a face, she'd no doubt be the very picture of it. 

 

She smoothed out her hair with her hands and then attempted to cool the burning of her cheeks by placing her palms to her cheeks. 

 

She took a few deep breaths and then turned away from the mirror. 

 

She changed out of her dress and then headed straight for the bed. 

 

As she laid down on the bed, relaxing immediately into its lush comfort, she reflected on how much her life had changed so quickly...and how accustomed to it she had already become. 

 

Her bed in the cottage in Villeneuve was significantly smaller and not nearly as comfortable. It wasn't uncomfortable any means, it certainly had done her well for all of her life. Yet she had only slept on that bed for two nights since she first came to the castle. Shortly after the spell was broken, and after the official offering from Adam for her to officially remain at the castle, she had returned to Villeneuve for a few days to spend some time with her father and gather her belongings to take to her new home. 

 

It reminded her then, as she emotionally looked around her small but homey little cottage,  how quickly her life had changed and there she sat again, in a large luxurious room, knowing her life would be changing ever still. 

 

_ You wanted adventure.  _ She thought, turning with a smile as she curled into her pillow and closed her eyes, starting to drift off to sleep.

 

This was sure to be the best adventure of her life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
